


быть хорошим человеком в условиях апокалипсиса

by admiraless



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiraless/pseuds/admiraless
Summary: почти представление, почти эстетика. лапслок. обычно такое не пощу, но это почему-то боюсь потерять.джей – нью-вегас, ната – третья часть, нейт – четвёртая.
Kudos: 2





	быть хорошим человеком в условиях апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> почти представление, почти эстетика. лапслок. обычно такое не пощу, но это почему-то боюсь потерять. 
> 
> джей – нью-вегас, ната – третья часть, нейт – четвёртая.

у джей номер люкс, обожание на пустошах, куча знакомых, денег и оружия. 

у джей фальшивые улыбки, прошлое, которое она никогда не вспомнит, а во снах неизменная клетчатая ткань. 

она хотела хорошо жить, смогла убедить и себя и других, что наиболее безопасное и есть хорошее, так почему мир вне нью-вегаса умирает, а мысли о том, что решение в разломе стало её единственным правильным, отказываются замолкать? 

у наты доверие в братстве, готовность помогать и не залитые кровью руки. 

у наты разрушенная семья, убитая пустошью мечта о идеальном мире и бесконечные сожаления. 

она хотела сделать всё правильно, она помогала как только могла, она верила, верила и верила, но пустоши остались пустошами, даже когда там появилась чистая вода. 

у нейта элли и ник, большая коллекция комиксов и долгие-долгие разговоры о довоенном мире со всеми, кто помнит. 

у нейта еле переборенная зависимость, дыра в груди, которая зарастает очень медленно (когда ник говорит о том, что хочет иметь что-то своё, нейт понимает его слишком хорошо)

он отстраивает сэнкчуэри, внутренне понимает, что его мир нельзя вернуть, как и полностью исправить содружество, но всё равно пытается и протягивает руки, даже если об этом никто не просит. 

быть хорошим человеком в условиях апокалипсиса – 

невыносимо. 

тяжело. 

единственное, что остаётся. 


End file.
